A Moment
by GallaudetLurker
Summary: It was a moment Robbie Shapiro would forever treasure for as long he lived. Robbie/Cat CABBIE


**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back, and with a Cabbie one-shot for y'all to enjoy. It had been a long while since I last did a Cabbie story, and this one-shot is based on the newest episode, 'Breakfast Bunch'. If you watched that episode, you'll know which Cabbie moment this one-shot is based off on. :)**

**As for the obligatory disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider. With that, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Moment<strong>

Robbie Shapiro swallowed, feeling the too-familiar sensation bubbling up deep inside his stomach as he walked toward the library door. His throat - his petite one that had landed him and his best friends in detention in the first place - felt dry and constricted. His heart was beating double its usual rate, vibrating inside his constricted chest.

Nervousness. It was mounting with every step he took, and it was one of the rare moments in life that Robbie was glad he didn't bring Rex along. Who knows what his best friend would've said about all this?

He was dressed up in a sleeveless suit, topped with a loose black tie, along with a baggy gray workout pants. His usually curly afro was straightened out for the moment, courtesy of Andre and Beck, and Robbie wasn't sure if _she_ would like it.

He hoped she would.

Robbie's stomach was now doing double somersaults as he neared the door, his legs beginning to feel like jelly, like the time where he role-played Kevin Cornbloom, a motivational speaker that had jelly legs, at Sikowitz's sleepover. The nervousness was now washing over him.

Still, Robbie kept on going, forcing his feet to go in front of the other in tandem. Before he could even blink, Robbie found himself gripping the doorknob, twisting it counter wise, pushing it open, and striding through the doorway.

His heart beating heavily, Robbie's breath almost hitched as his eyes set themselves upon the lovely beauty that was sitting at one of the library tables a distance away. Never before had she looked so beautiful as she was at that moment. Feeling his hands, arms, and legs trembling slightly as nervousness coursed through his veins, and his fingers becoming slightly clammy, Robbie soaked in every detail of the girl, letting his mind store away the details - even although it had already processed it a billion times.

Her flowing red-velvet hair accentuated her curved face perfectly, her smooth skin glistened under the library's lights, and her pouty lips had never looked so..._delicious_ before. He wanted so badly to taste them-

Her warm orbs looked up and locked into his, sending tiny shockwaves throughout his body. His pounding heart accelerated as Robbie continued to stare into her bright eyes, the brown eyes that he could never get enough of, the chocolate-brown eyes that he could, figuratively and literally, drink up and never tire of them.

Time seemed to slow down as he continued to maintain eye contact with her, his head involuntarily jerking his straight hair into his forehead in a sort-of "cool guy" way. He felt no small amount of elation sweep over him as her eyes trailed downwards over his body before returning back to his eyes, her face slowly matching the color of her hair as a shy smile crossed her face, making her maddeningly adorable dimples appear.

She had checked him out.

No girl had ever done that to him before. _Ever_.

Robbie felt like his body was on autopilot as he stepped forward, getting onto a table in front of him and crawling on all fours toward her. She did the same, climbing into the table in a sensuous way that sent other...sensations flooding into other parts of his body.

The whole time, Robbie's eyes never left hers as he continued to crawl toward her. Time had by this time come to a near standstill as Robbie neared her, and the girl to him, a myriad of sensations flooding every part of his body.

His hands now grasping the ends of the table, looking deep into the chocolate eyes of the velvet-red-haired girl that was now right across from him, Robbie felt himself begin to lean in toward her, his eyes slowly closing as he tilted his head slightly, she doing the same.

Their lips met.

At that instant, a powerful electric jolt coursed through him, leaving a strong tingly sensation in its wake. Never before in his short life had Robbie Shapiro ever felt anything even remotely close to that, not even the time she had kissed him a long time ago.

She tasted so delicious, like strawberries and red-velvet cupcakes, and Robbie subconsciously deepened the kiss, enjoying the sensation of his lips meshing into her soft ones, feeling his constricted heart swell immensely as she returned the favor.

At that moment, a spur-of-the-moment perhaps, Robbie felt unusually bold to try something he never thought he would ever _contemplate_, let alone _do_.

He gently prodded her lips with his tongue, of which she immediately gave consent. Before he knew it, they were having an intense tongue-duel, and he felt his mouth vibrate slightly as soft moans emanated from her throat as the kiss deepened further in intensity. After what seemed like an eternity, Robbie's lungs began to swell, sending frantic messages to his brain that it needed oxygen fast. The brain reluctantly complied, and Robbie slowly drew back from the kiss, his chest heaving slightly as he slowly opened his eyes, his mind feeling like it was saturated with thick fog.

Her eyes were closed, her face blissful. Her lips were slightly ajar and swollen as her chest were heaving to. At last, her eyes opened and locked onto his once again, her half-lidded orbs dark with desire and...love.

Robbie felt his lips, still tingling with the kiss, begin to curl up in a smile as the red-headed girl returned the smile.

It was a moment Robbie Shapiro would forever treasure for as long he lived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and review, everyone. The ending was okay, but hope you liked it. :)**

**GallaudetLurker**


End file.
